I Support DusKish!
by I'llClingToTheOldRuggedCross
Summary: My heart beats outside of my chest, I slowly turn in a half circle. Greeted by a bush of forest green locks and sunny eyes gleaming with mischief. Kish?


I support DusKish!

When I wake up, my whole body is warm and laying on something soft, much softer than my springy old mattress. I open thinly lashed teal eyes to an explosion of white, creamy clouds floating everywhere in an infinite space filled with possibilities. That's what I'm laying on, I realize as I look down, a cloud. My hand feels its soft, plush and cottony texture, nothing at all like the wet, fall through mess I imagined it would feel like when we first studied clouds in science.

Why am I here?

I blink and feel something flutter lightly on my back, an almost unnoticable weight. I peer back and discover a crisply new pair of folded wings, large feathers the color of midnight drooping against my shoulders. What, was I. . . dead? In Heaven?

I stand up, concentrating and getting my wings to beat wildly against my back for a second. "Where am I?" I ask out loud, my voice comes out more smooth and an octave higher than normal.

"You're in Heaven. Well, not really Heaven. A dream Heaven, of sorts."

The sound rings in my ears, a beautiful, rich symphony. I look around, my auburn curls flailing into my face.

"Where are you?"

A tap on my shoulder. A whisper hot in my ear. "Turn around and you'll find out."

My heart beats outside of my chest, I slowly turn in a half circle. Greeted by a bush of forest green locks and sunny eyes gleaming with mischief. Kish!

About two years ago, Tokyo Mew Mew had ben broadcasted on TV a couple of times, you could say I'm their otaku. I absoloutely loved Tokyo Mew Mew, but an even more dangerous obsession was my love for Kish. He was always my favorite of the Earth invaders, he was cute and smart, and. . .he had his Ichigo. I thought he had gone back to his planet, he hasn't been on the evening news in a while.

"Kishy-kun, what are you doing here?" I blush like wild standing here staring at him, I feel so naked and humiliated.

But, Kish just laughs at his nickname, he shrugs dismissedly. "I don't know. It's your dream."

"Wow," I lean back on the balls of my feet, "I can do _whatever_ I want right?" the blossom of red spreads across my whole face.

Kish nods. "Far as I know, yep."

I bite my lip, nerves taking over. But I will myself to look into those bowls of honey as I excidetly ask, "Then, will you dance with me, Kishy-kun?"

Kish chuckles, "Of course. Whatever you want, sweetheart."

I blink, and suddenly, Kish is beside me, taking my arm in his. He's wearing a crisp, black tuxedo with his red bow-tie slightly crooked. "Wait, wait. I'm not dressed for ballroom dancing."

"What are you talking about, silly Dusty. Look at yourself." So I do. Instead of my frosting pink, lacy nightgown, I'm now wearing a dress that could only remind me of Princess Belle. White gloves lick up my arms, my hair is pulled up into an elaborate bun, and a strapless drape of pearls and diamonds cascades like an upside-down tea cup to my stilettoed feet.

I gasp, but Kish is already leading me on, toward a cloud cleared into a perfect spot just for us. He lets me go onto the 'dancefloor' first, bowing slightly before me as I courtsey in appreciation and walk on. I stop at the tender center of the cotton ball, watching as Kishy-kun makes his way to me and slowly slugs one arm around my waist, the other hanging lowly against my shoulder.

"That's good," Kish approves with a nod, "now spread those black wings and prepare to fly."

I look back at my pair of ink black flyers. That hum mildly against my back, beating together while I'm not even thinking about it.

Faster.

Faster.

Faster.

Fastest.

A pop like confetti. My back feels lighter. I look up to the sky, black feathers are parading down on us, catching in our hair. Like black snow. Now perched on my back as its replacement is a lighter and more flexible pair of halo white wings. They gloss in Heaven's perfect light. Kish cocks his head toward the show. I smile and bob my head up and down, NOW I'm ready to dance,

"I should warn you," I smile cautiously, "I don't now how to dance."

"Don't worry", he assures me. "It's easy."And he taps a foot to the left, together, a foot to the right. Waiting for me to catch on.

I swiftly catch up, swaying with him in a melancholic unison. But, when I put one hand in his, the other propped onto his shoulder, the heat gets turned up.

One step forward for him, one move back for me. We gracefully move forward and to the right with our right feet. Softly, but solidly switching to our right feet. Step back with your right foot. Then we step back and to the left with our left feet, delicately tracing a bacwards L and once again shifting, this time to our left feet.

_I've never Waltzed before, how am I doing this? Oh, I guess that's the beauty of dreams. But, this seems too good to be unreal._

Final step. Slide your left foot until it reaches your right.

I'm about to start again, knowing my new learned knowledge of dancing will end too soon. But Kish stops me, "Now," he says with a smirk that makes my heart stop, "what was that about you not being able to dance?"

I try to speak. My lips are parted slightly, perfect position for the words to come out. But, my throat has dried up and my brain can't process anymore. Kish leans into me, his eyes dazzling into mine, hypnotizing them. Making me want to stay in them forever.

Kish smiles slightly, but then makes his own porcelain pout into a slight pucker and closes his eyes. This is it, the kiss of my dreams. I stand on tip-toes, waiting for the feel of real Heaven. And just as his mouth is about to twine into mine. . .

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

And, that's all it takes. I shoot up in bed, gasping and holding my chest from where it was pounding so hard in my dream. Dappled lemon light bleeds through partially closed curtains. Snow white sheets tangled all over the bed. I calm myself down and wipe sweat from my thick brows.

I turn to the alarm clock and scowl, "It's your fault I didn't get the kiss of my dreams!" and I throw a stray pillow at it. Though it has no effect. Time to get up. I force myself up from my comfy haven and walk down a 30 degrees apartment hallway into the kitchen.

The cooking pan is still sitting on the stove from yesterdays breakfast of bacon. Which I think I'm going to have today, until I take a peak into my pantry and discovered I've completely raided it. In all the cabinets and drawers, the only thing that is left is some clary tea I'd made about a week ago for some menstrual problems I was having.

And I am _not_ drinking that now.

My stomach growls in frustration, I mentally tell it it will just have to live with it and go ahead and get ready for the day. I'll live until lunch. Maybe. I walk over to my living rooms big oval mirror.

A reflection of brownish/ red ringlets, steely blue eyes and ivory skin bounces back at me. I wondered if my dream were to come true if I would actually be pretty enough for Kish to kiss me. I shake the thought away, spanking my corkscrews into my face. And I leave my apartment, closing the door behind me.


End file.
